


Geometry

by newtypeshadow



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-13
Updated: 2006-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has always been good at math.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geometry

Will has always been good at math. When he was little he remembers counting the pounds on his dad's weight machine. His dad would add and subtract them randomly; he had no need for such a machine, except to keep himself defined. Image is important for a real estate agent.

Will plans to take up the Stronghold legacy—well, the other half of it—but not for another few years. He's already helping with the business side of the real estate agency. He does office work and filing and accounting information. He's got his license, has had it since college. He's just not ready to show houses yet; it's a personal thing, and his parents aren't old yet. Not really. He has time.

He's staring into the computer monitor, looking over the syllabus for this week's class. A math teacher is home sick, and Will has always been good at math. He substitutes for elementary and high schools in his local district, and Warren pays for his half of the rent by counseling norms with parental problems, and counseling supers on the side.

Speaking of whom, the light suddenly goes on when Will is wondering how the hell he's supposed to write Wednesday's geometry test when he doesn't know how many chapters it's supposed to be on. An arm slides around his shoulders. The pinstriped sleeve is pushed back, revealing a tan, well-muscled forearm. Long black hair falls against Will's cheek. He smiles.

"I didn't know you were home," Will says.

"Yeah, I had an emergency—had to make a house call. I didn't think you'd still be up."

"I have to write a test. Yay."

"You could sound more excited about it. A chance to torture little high schoolers…"

Will chuckles and rolls his eyes. "I wouldn't have appreciated that in high school, so no way  _they_  will."

"Who knows, maybe kids have changed since we were in high school."

"What do  _you_  think, oh mighty counselor?"

It's Warren's turn to roll his eyes. "I think my mild-mannered substitute teacher should come to bed."

Will frowns. "But this test needs to be done—"

"By Wednesday. I know. Call the teacher tomorrow and ask about it."

Will sighs. "Alright. But if it never gets done and the school never calls me to sub again—"

"Tell them you were having sex with your lover." Warren smirks.

So does Will. " _Am_  I having sex with my lover?" He saves the computer file without looking at the keys.

Warren withdraws his arm, sliding it across Will's chest, and stretches sinuously. Will watches his shirt ride up, revealing a splash of familiar dark hair and muscle. "You could be," Warren teases.

Will turns off the computer. The night is young, and he doesn't intend to waste it on geometry.


End file.
